


Grocery Gamble

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re all packaged food in the refrigerated section of the grocery store arguing against each other from across the aisles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Gamble

The Pledis grocery store was known to have quality food at low prices, making it a well-known supermarket that almost everyone within the area shopped at for their groceries.

The store was supplied with everything from fresh vegetables and fruits delivered on the daily, dairy products that were driven straight from the farm, and fish bought directly from the fish market a few hours before the store opened. There were also packaged and frozen foods the store stored, but that didn’t mean that it was any less healthy.

The only thing unhealthy was the arguing that happened between the aisles when the store was closed at midnight.

In the frozen food section, the wonton in the dinner section was arguing with the hashbrown a few doors down in the breakfast section.

“C’mon Wonwoo,” the hashbrown tried to argue, “everyone wants hoshbrowns! Who can resist my crispy, tender, and golden outside and my warm, soft inside? I’m the great start to any day!”

With a sigh, the wonton rolled its eyes. “Who wants hoshbrowns, when you can have Wontons!” He scoffed as he saw the hashbrown puff its crispy, frozen cheeks. “I’m like a pocket of delicious goodness! Just look at how empty this shelf is compared to yours, everyone loves me!”

“Well,” the tub of Scoops ice cream coughed as it chimed into the conversation, “I don’t know about you all, but I’m picked up almost everyday because people love me.”

“Same with me!” the ice cream Kwanwich added on as it jumped over to Seungcheol. “I’m quite popular with the ladies,” he snickered.

Seungcheol blinked. “So am I… but the moms like you more for their kids since they don’t have to clean up as much. This one time, this load of teenagers took pints of ice cream and were talking to each other about eating the whole thing while watching something called Netflix?”

“Humans are weird,” Seungkwan sighed. “It’s great to be ice cream!”

All of them laughed as Minghao joined the conversation. “Hey, Wonwoo,” it smiled.

Wonwoo turned and grinned. “Hey, Mingbao, you’re earlier than usual…” The wonton looked over the steamed bun’s sides as if it were looking for someone. “Where’s Seokmin?”

Minghao blinked. “I think it’s with Jeonghan. They’re trying to bring Jisoo over but the can’s too scared to roll out of control again. Y’know the last time Jisoo tried, one of the employees walked into the aisle and saw the spilled can of soup on the floor and had to rush to clean it up before their manager came in.

“Am I late?” Chanken nuggets rushed into the scene, bumping into Seungkwan, causing the ice cream sandwich to lose balance and fall onto the shelf face first, making the others laugh lightly. Chan gasped as he tried to help Seungkwan. “I’m sorry!”

Seungkwan stood back up and glared at the chicken nugget. “You’re lucky we’re both equally popular with the kids, or I’d make sure you wouldn’t be in this supermarket.”

“Hey, hey, easy now,” Seungcheol pulled his ice cream friend away from a concerned looking chicken nugget. “Don’t get too heated. Remember what happened last time? I had to throw you to the bottom shelf so you wouldn’t melt too much.”

The ice cream sandwich puffed its cheeks before letting out a deep breath. “Fine fine.. but it’s the nuggets fault in the first place!”

A can of jelly and a can of soup came rolling into the scene along with a mini corn dog and a frozen hamburger. “You guys are too loud,” Jellihoon groaned, twisting its cap to relieve its headache.

“Oh, Jihoon,” Seokmini corn dog laughed, patting the jelly’s lid, “relax.. the frozen section is supposed to be a chill, calm environment.

“It’s freezing here though!” Jisoup complained shivering a bit, scooting closer to Jeonghanburger. “How do you survive in these conditions?”

The Hamburger shrugged. “Beats me.. but I relish the fact that you’ve mustard the strength to ketchup with me.” Jeonghan laughed as everyone around him groaned at his pun.

“Jeonghan, enough with the puns before my creamy and smooth texture turns clumpy and spoiled,” Yogyurt complained as he joined the others with the ham quiche and apple juice concentrate.

“Hansol!” the chicken nugget exclaimed, sliding over to the quiche and bumping into it. “You’re here!”

“I would have been here sooner,” the quiche rubbed its crust as it looked over at the juice concentrate, “if Junce over here rolled a bit faster!”

“Hey!” Jun pouted as it was mingling with the steamed bun and the hashbrown. “In my defense, rolling takes one-hundred percent of my concentration!”

“Oh, good one!” the corn dog laughed as the two attempted to high-five each other, only to land on their sides and roll around.

“If I hear one more pun… I’m rolling out of here and onto the store floor,” the jelly grumbled.

“Well, now that we’re all here,” Seungcheol began, “let’s get down to business–”

“–to defeat the BUNS!” Jeonghan added quickly after, causing all the food products, minus Jihoon who was already rolling down towards the frozen vegetables that were more quiet and less pun filled. 

“In all seriousness,” Seungcheol continued, “it seems that we’re all suffering a decline in customer consumptions.”

The chicken nugget gasped. “What does that mean?”

“It means that not a lot of people are buying us as much,” Mingyu commented. “Well, except me. I’m hip with the latest food diet!”

“Alright, yogurt, keep telling yourself that,” Wonwoo sighed, his wonton wrapper wrapping tighter around the pork filling.

“I’m hip too!” Seungkwan pouted.

Seungcheol sighed. “Seungkwan… we’re ice cream.. we aren’t a part of any diet.”

“Maybe a seafood diet,” Jeonghan raised his top sesame bun. “You know.. a seafood diet? When people see food, they eat it!”

They all sniveled, except the apple juice concentrate who nodded in approval at the pun. The food products continued to talk before Hansol looked over at the wall clock and read the time aloud, only a few minutes until the store was to open again.

In the nick of time, they all hopped, rolled, and slid back into their positions in the grocery store, getting ready for the new day of customers walking, consumers buying, and watching the lines and hearing the sounds at the cash register.

And when the first few employees opened the door to the store, there was an early announcement to clean up the grape jelly found on the floor in aisle three.


End file.
